


Pet Project

by WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Dom!Holt, Kevin supports it, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added as appropriate, Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub!Jake, authority kink, boy - Freeform, mentioned!Kevin, sir, sir/ boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome/pseuds/WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome
Summary: Captain Raymond Holt teaches Detective Jake Peralta how sub boys should behave.





	1. Holts Intent

Captain Raymond Holt had a secret. Not a completely hidden one, but a secret none the less. He enjoyed putting little boys in their place, enjoyed punishing and rewarding boys, and he enjoyed turning a naughty boy into the perfect sub. He had had quite a few subs before over the years. He even had a master at one point, who showed him the ropes and taught him how to be a good and responsible dom. Just before he was promoted to Captain he broke it of with his last sub. Lately he found himself feeling a strange emptiness. He'd discussed it with his husband, Keven, who immediately pointed out that he always felt this loneliness when he wasn't training a sub, and that therefore he should find himself a new boy. He and Kevin had agreed on this long ago as both of them felt a need to care for and train a submissive.

Which is how he ended up sat at his desk, discreetly watching his best detective work and interact with the others. From the moment he entered the nine-nine Holt new that he needed Jake Peralta; watching the younger man squirm when asked to repeat his 'robot captain' impression, torn between pleasing his new Captain and entertaining his piers was both amusing and telling. Over the next few weeks he had watched Jake, gone through his folders, and learnt everything he could about the detective. He had to be sure that Jake would react well before trying anything to avoid an awkward conversation with his superiors that would almost defiantly get him fired.

Once the captain had been sure he knew Jake inside out (his kinks including but not limited to: authority figures, praise, punishment and embarrassment. An absent father resulting in daddy issues. And much more.) he began step two of the plan. Getting Jake to see Holt as an authoritative dom rather than just a substitute father without letting him know that that was happening. It wasn't too difficult, all he had to do was give him a few disappointed looks, standing a tad too close, assign himself to Peralta's missions under the pretence of 'babysitting', and make a couple of comments here and there. Then, he just let Peralta's imagination do the rest.

It wasn't long before Holt began to catch Jake staring at him, or deliberately annoying him, just to get the superior officers attention. Holt had a plan though (he always had a perfect and thorough plan for everything), so Peralta was simply going to have to wait until Holt decided he was ready. And so for a few weeks the tension between Captain Holt and Jake Peralta grew, and still the Captain waited. He waited until Jake's want for his Captain began to truly effect his work then, and only then, did Holt begin step three: getting Jake to submit to him. It wouldn't too be hard. The Captains job alone fulfilled quite a few of Jake's kinks.

 

——————————————————

 

Captain Raymond Holt was a patient man. He waited quite a few weeks before he spotted a prime opportunity to begin the next stage of his plan. Jake had been working for far too many hours and had made himself ridiculously tired. As a result he had been unable to catch up with the criminal he had been tracking and ended up losing him; making two weeks worth of intense work all add up to nothing. That evening, after everyone but Jake went home and before the night-shift got in, Holt made his first move. He marched over to Jake's desk and cleared his throat, prompting the younger man to look up from his frankly disgracefully untidy desk.

 

“Peralta. You let a criminal go.” Holt was never one for beating around the bush.

  
“I know,” Jake's tired tone was testament to how exhausted and frustrated he was.

  
Holt gently put his hand on Jake's shoulder and squeezed it. “You need to relax or you will not be any good to anyone.”

  
Jake stiffened slightly at the unexpected contact but quickly relaxed in to his captains firm yet gentle grip.

  
“I thought you were going to tell me off Sir.” Laughed Jake nervously. He was unsure how he was supposed to act in response to the Captains new behaviour. So he began to ramble. “Here I was, thinking you were going to have a go at poor old me for letting that perp go even though my paperwork has been immaculate. See I know big words too.” Jake's tone portrayed his pride in having a level of vocabulary that Holt would describe as ‘satisfactory at best’.

  
“I was going to tell you off Peralta. I still am.” Jake hadn’t been expecting that rely from Ray. Before he could respond the older man spoke again, “I am disappointed in you Peralta.”

  
Jake gulped. He hated failure and Holt's tone was just making it all worse. But on the other hand... he did love being told off. He loved pushing Holt to command him to do stuff. Now is not the time to think about that. Holt was still staring down at Jake with that annoyingly unreadable face.

  
“If you had taken a moment to relax,” Holt moves his hand to the back of Jake's neck, applying just enough pressure to make it clear he wanted Jake to look up at him. “Then you would have caught her and we would all be celebrating tonight. But you let her go.” Holt tutted in a way that made Jake feel like a naughty school boy being punished by a teacher. Now that was a scenario... Jake shook his head slightly, bringing his attention back to his boss.

  
“Do better next time Peralta. I do not want to have to discipline you.” And with that Holt left - satisfied that he’d set the ball in motion.

  
Jake stayed where he was as he tried to process what just happened. ‘Discipline’. The idea of it annoyed him, this wasn’t his fault! Not really. But then again he found that he was oddly intrigued. The big strong Captain, disciplining him. Jake collapsed his head into his arms. What was he even thinking? He wasn’t too sure that he knew, or that he wanted to know.


	2. Sub Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I really hope you guys like this! Thank you for all being so kind :D

Ray and Kevin talked regularly about the progress Holt was making with his new project, comparing him to Kevin’s current sub, an ex-student from France called Pierre who seemed to be born to play the role of Boy. Ray and Kevin had always had different tastes when it came to subs - Kevin liked calm, obedient subs, who once trained could perform flawlessly and who would always make him proud. Ray preferred wild subs, subs who would fight back against him, who would test him, subs who would mess up a fair amount but once they got it right there'd be no one better. Kevin's subs tended to remind Holt of classical music, smooth, beautiful, well put together, and always respectable. Holt's subs tended to be more like a new DJs first mixes, messy, disjointed, difficult, but full of exciting potential. And that’s how they both liked liked it.

 

Despite the fact that he’d never had any proper formal training, Pierre seemed to be a complete natural. He was polite, quick to learn, eager to please, and never once disrespectful towards his Master or his husband. Holt had met Pierre a few times, they liked to meet and evaluate each other’s subs, showing them off and ensuring that they were up to standard. Kevin had not told Pierre how he was supposed to interact with Ray, instead wishing to discover what Pierre would decide was the most appropriate course of action. He was not disappointed. Pierre treated Raymond as if he was his master but still looked towards Kevin for confirmation and guidance. He referred to both men as sir but only Kevin as Master. Holt would always be intrigued by any Boy that Kevin had but this ones politeness, gracefulness, and air of someone born to serve truly interested him. The young man was a natural and a joy to watch, that was a fact.

 

Jake on the other hand... Well it’s fair to say that no one would describe him as the perfect Boy. Energetic, loud, and always pushing the boundaries, Jake seemed like a new, uncontrollable puppy while Pierre was faithful, calm, elegant show dog. But Holt adored that about him. He loved that he was going to have to go right back past basics with Jake, loved that he was going to get to introduce Jake to his world of BDSM, to what it means to be a Boy and how a Master should treat his sub. He loved that Jake would never roll over and obey mindlessly, that he would always challenge Holt. He knew that training Jake would be a long and difficult process, but hell was he looking forward to it. 

 

But before Holt could move any further, Kevin wanted to meet Jake. Holt's projects were often long ones so it’s best the Keven got to meet them as soon as possible. The problem with this was that Jake was still unaware of his Captains plans for him, so the meeting had to be constructed in a way that wouldn’t arouse a highly trained detectives suspicions. 

 

And then the perfect opportunity arrived. Raymond and Kevin could invite the entirety of the squad over under the guise of Holt's birthday, not only giving Kevin the chance to meet and asses Jake but also for both of them to see how he’d behave in a formal setting and in his Captains house no less. 

* * *

 

The party was... interesting. It certainly gave both men a lot to think about.

 

Raymond Holt was mortified. His squad behaved terribly! Had none of them ever been to a civilised gathering before? Maybe the Sargent but he was doubtful about the rest. He was a little annoyed that Kevin was so harsh on Peralta. The detective is sensitive, Kevin’s disapproval would really harm him. But he was proud that even outside of work his squad seemed to default to working as a team; the meal they set up as an apology was exquisite and more than enough.

 

For Kevin the feelings were mixed. His husbands guests behaved entirely inappropriately. Their conversation was awful, their ‘wine drink’ was terrible, three of them - including the Sargent - were found upstairs despite the clear signposting forbidding it, and one ‘man’ even wore shorts! Kevin found it ridiculous that such well trained officers could be so poorly behaved. But then again, he’d never liked the people his husband worked with.

 

Then there was Jake. Jake was certainly intriguing. He was so desperate to please. It was fun for Kevin to see his husbands project squirm under interrogation about the New Yorker. The man was so desperate to please Holt that he seemed obsessed with gaining Kevin's approval as well. It didn’t surprise Kevin that Jake had told Holt that they would be best friends by the end of the night (the man need the positive attention. In fact he needs all the attention). What did surprise Kevin was the diner that Jake organised after the nine-nine ruined the party. Jake planned the evening with care, consideration, expertise. He had clearly focused on all the different aspects of the night and had taken care to include all the members of the squad; he played to each members strengthens and so proved his knowledge of them and his dedication to correcting mistakes. It was clear that Jake knew he had done wrong and so had done everything he could to make that wrong right. That and the fact that Kevin could practically see Jake glowing with pride when informed that his deductions about Kevin’s feelings towards cops (other than his husband) were right.

 

The evenings allowed Kevin to learn exactly why it wasn’t that Holt wished to train Peralta. The young man may be brash, loud, uncivilised, and awkward, but he has a heart of gold and more potential than Kevin had seen in a long time.

 

Kevin may not like the people his husband works with, but he was beginning to feel like he could make an exception for the excitable, clever detective who Holt was so keen on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline of this fic is way further back than I originally planned but I felt that seasons one and two at the moment would be best for what I have planned. I’m really sorry this has taken so long to come up but I hope it was at least a little bit worth the wait! I promise there will be some “action” very soon. Please let me know what you think and Hank you so much for reading :)


	3. Boy

A few weeks went by without incident. Things in the precinct ran about as smoothly as they could, and Holt was pleased with the progress he was making with his Boy. 

 

Holt had been using terms such as discipline, punishment, and reward, a lot more. Each term clearly elicited the exact response Holt was looking for - more and more Jake was seeing Holt as a potential partner, and more and more he was trying to figure out if Holt really did want him. He had also been increasing his verbal praise of Peralta. This was an element of his plan that pleased him greatly. With each uttered praise Jake would light up, with chest out and head helf high it was clear how much he thrives on positive reinforcement. The most interesting result however; was that every bit of praise appeared to motivate Peralta to get more. He was constantly pointing out elements of his work that Holt had previously praised and was clearly eager for more positive affirmations. And Holt loved it. 

 

Jakes desire to be praised and his eager, productive response to getting praised meant that Holt could focus on building their relationship up and basing it on mutual good will, rather than breaking his new sub into submission. 

 

As Holt reviewed the monthly crime statistics (which were very positive) he refreshed his mind on today’s plan. Today would be the first time Holt would refer to Jake as Boy. It was important that Jake took to that title well as it was a key element of the relationship for Holt. This meant that the older man had been wary of rushing into it; he was worried he’d scare Jake away. 

 

The perfect opportunity arose late in the afternoon. Jake and Charles had just caught their perp and all that was left was the paperwork. Boyle had begun his report at his desk while Peralta had gone to log the criminals gun in the evidence room. Holt waited until he knew they wouldn’t be interrupted, then walked into the evidence lock up. 

 

Holt had a remarkable ability to stride with such purpose and confidence without making a sound. It was because of this that Hake didn’t notice the Captain until he spoke up. 

 

“Peralta. Good work on your case today.”

 

Jake spun around quickly. He was wondering how long Holt had been stood there for. His surprise though was quickly replaced by a warm feeling in his chest. Why did the Captains praise make him so happy? Jake decided to leave that thought for another day. 

 

“Oh. Um. Thank you Captain.” Stuttered Jake. He knew that Holt wasn’t here just to congratulate him, he wanted something. Or maybe he knew something. Or maybe it was both. That man is so hard to read. 

 

“Listen, boy,” the Captain spoke with a confidence that created its own air of calm. “You have been very good recently but I feel you could do better. Your arrests are consistently good but just as consistent are the mistakes in your paperwork.” He paused, allowing his words to sink in. “I believe that with the right training you could be near perfect. You have potential, my boy, do not waste it.”

 

And with that Holt left. Turning away from the look of shock on his detectives face and heading back towards his office to evaluate the success of that talk, and make any necessary changes to his plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry this is so short and the gaps between posting are so long. I’ve got a lot on my plate right now. But thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)


	4. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has some alone time to think about what’s been happening at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains masturbation.

"You have potential, my boy, do not waste it."

 

Oh God there was so much in that one sentence for Jake to work through. The level of pride he felt at the Captains compliment was unreal. He had potential! Very few people in Jake's life growing up seemed to have held that viewpoint. Teachers, school counsellors, his dad, they all seemed to think that he'd never amount to much. That he would stay at a low level job appropriate to his low attention span. But Holt, Holt thought he could go far. Holt said he had potential. Him! Jake! He had potential! Call him childish (many did) but that made him want to jump for joy. Holt's praise made him so happy. A fact that brought him onto his next train of thought.

 

"my boy"

 

" _my_ boy"

 

Jake had tried all day not to think about why those words effected him so much but now, lying in his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had to admit to himself that the idea of being Holt's boy was an extremely enticing one. He had been into BDSM for almost as long as he'd been watching porn. He knew he loved to be submissive but before Holt he never really saw himself in the role of a Boy. The more research he did (watching porn and reading smut) the more turned on he was at the idea of not just being submissive, but of being Holt's Boy. He wanted to be good for Holt, wanted to please him. Wanted his Captain to tell him what a good boy he was and how good he was. But God did he also want Holt to punish him, to put him in his place. He wanted to be told off, spanked, left feeling his punishment for days.

 

Jake groaned and pushed down his boxers before kicking them off. He decided he wasn't going to deny how he felt anymore. He reached across and opened his bedside draw. Out came a small bottle of lube. Quickly Jake squirted some of the lube onto his palm and reached down to cover his penis in the cool liquid. As he moved his fist up and down he thought about all the things he wanted to do with his Captain, and all the things he wanted his Captain to do to him.

 

He pictured annoying his Captain. Holt's face as he resolved to punish the detective. Holt ordering him to bend over. Holt putting him over his knee and telling him how bad he'd been. Holt bringing his hand down with force and determination onto Jake's arse. The red marks that would be left, perfect prints of Holt's hand. Jake would be left unable to sit properly for days. Anyone who saw him would know what had happened. There's no way he'd be able to hide it in the precinct showers. Everyone would know how bad he’d been, and how thoroughly he’s been put in his place. 

 

With a moan Jake was barely aware he made, his mind moved on to being praised and his movements quickened. God how he loved being praised. Holt telling him he was a good boy. Holt letting him know how proud he was of _his_ boy. Holt rewarding him with smiles and kind words and, if he was really good, pleasure beyond anything he could wish for. Holt letting his boy suck him off. Jakes breathing hitched as he imagined kneeling before his Captain. Being allowed to see his Captains undoubtably impressive penis. Being given permission to taste. To lick. To suck. To make his Captain feel so good. Jakes hips bucked of their own accord as he pictured the ultimate reward: his Captain fucking him. Holding him down and using Jake for his own pleasure.

 

If Jake was at all aware of himself he might have worried what the neighbours would think, what with his moaning being as loud as it was. But as it were he didn’t care. All he could focus on was how good it would feel to be fucked by his Captain. Maybe his Captain would moan. Oh God to heat Holt moan... 

 

With that thought and a noise that was something between a moan and a squeal, Jake came, hard. 

 

—————————————————

 

The following morning Holt greeted Jake with a curt nod. Jakes refusal to hold eye contact, the volume and cheerfulness of which he greeted the Captain, and his general demeanour, all allowed Captain Holt to deduce with ease what had happened. Jake saw Holt not just as a potentual partner but as a potentual Dom.

 

Although the vast majority of people would not have been able to tell, Holt spent that morning in a particularly good mood. It was time to move on to the next stage of the plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the wait. I hope you guys like this chapter! I’m off from college atm so I should be able to update all my fics a fair bit. Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Thank you for your patience with this fic!
> 
> (Ps. Constructive criticism is welcome!)


End file.
